compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimatum to the Regent - Year 8 Day 197
Balfron (GNS). The fledgling Lyran Union has not only seen peace up until now, but has also experienced rapid expansion. Unfortunately the tranquil peace enjoyed by the Lyran people may be shattered long before it has time to root. Earlier today at a press conference, some unexpected news was delivered. **The picture cuts to a large hall with the media assembling at one end, in front of which stands an empty podium bearing the seal of The Lyran Union. The buzz of the gathered journalists dies down as a man wearing full dress uniform, accompanied by an individual fully encased in a flowing black cloak, enter and approach the podium. The cloaked figure stops short and to one side as the uniformed man places a brown folder onto the podium.** He addresses the press, "Good Morning. For those of you who do not know me, I am Supreme Commander Mekum Campbell." "Over the past few weeks a small crisis has developed between the Lyran Union and the Anzati people. This conflict could have been easily avoidable, though Regent Ismay seems to favour open acts of aggression over diplomacy. I pity him." "Regent Ismay, in his infinite wisdom, has decided to ransom Lyran citizen and serving member of the Lyran Army, Soren Danzig for an as of yet unnamed amount of credits. Are these the actions of the leader of a democracy?" "Lieutenant Danzig has not been the only member of the New Anzat Order to see the light and cast off the shackles of its festering dictatorship. When the Lyran Union embraces a new member, it looks upon any past dealing as just that. The past. Everyone is given a potential future in the forces, in the government, regardless of who they are or were." "However," he states, his head visibly lowering, "It has come to my attention, and the attention of the General Secretary, that there are those who would abuse such a gracious offer. Major General Ronald Kovani, not only the Commanding Officer of the Lyran Army, but the Provost General of the Lyran Academy, was not satisfied with the amount of lee-way he was given." "General Kovani has been willingly submitting information pertaining to the government of the Lyran Union and her branches to the Regent Ismay, who by all accounts is nothing more than a corrupt leader and paranoid man, whose ego and pride are currently forcing the New Anzat Order into poverty and disillusionment. This will, mark my words, ultimately lead to their demise." "Know this Ismay, unless the people of the Lyran Union receive an official apology from the New Anzat Order, the immediate release of Lieutenant Danzig, and your resignation, a state of war will exist between us. You, Ismay, claim to be democratic, yet you are nothing more than a tyrant. You claim the Anzatan people live in a democracy, yet they flounder under your jackboot of oppression." "There is nothing more distressing than to see an entire government destroyed from within before a single shot is fired. You have made your bed, Regent Ismay, now it is time for you to lie in it." The Supreme Commander steps back and the cloaked figure moves to the stand, two black-gauntleted hands holding the edges firmly. He speaks clearly, in a low tone, "The citizens of the New Anzat Order are asked to remain far from military installations and buildings of importance. I assure each and every one of them that no civilians will be targeted. This is between the corrupt Regent of the New Anzat Order and the Union, not her people." **The feed fades to black as the media begin to furiously ask their questions.** ---- Posted by: Mekum Campbell Faction: Lyran Union Date: Year 8 Day 197 Onboard the Bayonet-class Light Cruiser Bayonet at galactic position (96, -97) on Year 8 Day 194 11:54. Category:Social News